


Exactly How it Happened

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creatures, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Unreliable Narrator, old fic, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Harry and Draco. Not fooling anyone.





	Exactly How it Happened

 It started out like any other night. Harry was walking the grounds- well before curfew, by the way- when suddenly he heard a cry for help. Harry froze, half sure that he had imagined it. But there it was again! And it sounded like it was coming from the Forbidden Forest.

Now normally, Harry would _never_ disobey school rules by going into the Forest, but someone was clearly in danger and they needed help! So against his better judgement, Harry picked up his wand and ran forth into the Forest, determined to offer assistance.

Sure enough, the cries were getting louder. Harry ran faster, leaves crunching under his shoes and twigs snagging against his robes and his hair. But there was no turning back now! He was almost there.

He ran into the clearing, and there it was! Harry could hardly believe his eyes. It was Malfoy- apparently cornered and fighting for his life. The Acromantula clicked its deadly pincers as it scuttled forward. On the other end, a menacing werewolf lurched from the bushes, making towards Malfoy as well. The blond caught sight of Harry and screamed. “Potter! Help me!”

Harry snapped into action at once. He cast a Stunner at the werewolf, but only succeeded in aggravating it. The beast turned on Harry instead- it’s slavering jaw wide open and menacing. It pounced and Harry rolled away just in time, but not before the wolf managed to snag Harry’s shirt with its sharp claws. The fabric tore away from his skin and the next second, those claws struck again and raked down his back. Harry howled in pain, but squirmed away, retrieving his wand and turning back to the wolf.

Malfoy wasn’t faring much better with the spider. He was sprawled on the ground, his shirt muddy and torn as he tried his best to crawl away from the creature. Stunner after stunner had no effect; the monster just kept coming for him.

Harry had seen enough. With all the strength he could muster, he cast an _Expelliarmus_ at the werewolf, sending him flying into the depths of the forest. Then he turned to help Malfoy. The blond was fighting for his life, but he would surely fail without Harry’s help. Deadly pincers struck at him, tearing at his shirt too. Malfoy screamed again and Harry roared, lunging into the fray and casting his own Stunners. Eventually, between the two of them they managed to incapacitate the monster.

With the spider unconscious, Harry helped Malfoy up. The blond was shaky, his shirt was ruined and he had scratches down his back, neck and hips. But he was unhurt. Harry had lost his robes and shirt while fighting for his life, but surely it was a small price to pay for their safety?

Without wasting another second, they ran back to Hogwarts and didn’t look back until they were safe in school grounds again. Malfoy- tired and out of breath- leaned against Harry who gamely supported him, as he would undoubtedly do for any of his school mates.

That was the moment when Hermione found them.

                                                                                                           

* * *

 

“…and that is _exactly_ how it happened,” Harry finished. His eyes were wide and guileless as he looked around at his fellow Eighth Years. Next to him, Draco smoothed down his tousled hair and dampened his swollen lips, nodding his acknowledgement.

“That's how I remember it,” he agreed.

“Uh huh,” Pansy drawled as she leaned back on her hands. Her skeptical eyes drifted to the welts on Potter’s back and neck. “So…a werewolf, eh?”

“And an Acromantula,” Harry corrected.

“Of course,” Hermione put in dryly. “What other rational explanation could there _possibly_ be for your lack of clothing and all that bruising?”

Draco lifted his chin defiantly. “None whatsoever.”

“For Merlin’s sake,” Hermione muttered, running a tired hand through her hair. Pansy gave her a commiserating smirk before turning to the boys again. “Well, thank _heavens_ you made it out alive,” she said sincerely. “Although I have to say, something’s still bothering me. Draco, how exactly did you get that bite mark on your neck?”

She raised an amused eyebrow as the boys exchanged furtive glances. Draco flushed and Potter swallowed audibly before starting off again.

“So, we take down the spider and suddenly, this vampire comes out of nowhere…”

**END**


End file.
